Question: $ \left(\dfrac{1}{7} \div -\dfrac{7}{5}\right) \div -\dfrac{6}{8} = {?} $
Solution: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiply by the reciprocal of that fraction. $ = \left(\dfrac{1}{7} \times -\dfrac{5}{7}\right) \div -\dfrac{3}{4} $ $ = \left(\dfrac{1 \times -5} {7 \times 7}\right) \div -\dfrac{3}{4} $ $ = -\dfrac{5}{49} \div -\dfrac{3}{4} $ $ = -\dfrac{5}{49} \times -\dfrac{4}{3} $ $ = \dfrac{5 \times 4}{-49 \times -3} $ $ = \dfrac{20}{147}$